


Oh, Canada!

by aika_max



Series: Canadian Couplet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uses a portkey to take Alicia to Canada to show her his new piece of real estate. At first she is less than enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Canada!

"Close your eyes," he says.

I wonder just what kind of surprise he has in store for me. When I do, he takes me by the hand and we use a portkey. I have never ever tried to Apparate anywhere with my eyes closed, and I certainly have never had anyone lead me blindly anywhere without prior knowledge of where I was going. If I had ever doubted Harry before, I know for sure I trust him now.

When we finally arrive at our destination, Thankfully in one piece, he quickly places his hands over my eyes.

"Still closed?" he asks, and I nod my head as he leads me forward.

"Ready? Take a look!"

When I open my eyes i see a new house being built in the forest. It looks a little rustic, but is really quite lovely. It has a nice view of a lake and mountains all around.

"What is it, Harry?" I know it´s a house, of course, but I want to know just why we are here.

"It´s called a log cabin. I saw one of these when I was visiting a few of the American world cup players in Montana. I quite liked it." He smiles proudly at everything around us.

"Is that where we are?" I know we had used a portkey, but had we actually gone that far?

"No, Alicia," he says as his green eyes twinkle. "But we are quite close. We´re in Canada, actually. Alberta to be specific."

Canada! I am feeling quite the shock about this because Wonder Boy has outdone himself yet again.

"I decided to get this built. I am going to live here one day soon." He stands in his thinking pose as I look at everything again.

"It´s going to be quite nice when it´s done." It is simple and dignified, very much like the Harry I know.

He nods once. "I decided to emigrate. It´s not that hard for a British citizen to move to Canada, and it´s not that much different from home."

Now I really start to worry. "Won´t you miss your friends and your family? Won´t you miss... me?"

Harry leaves his thinking pose to look at me directly in the eyes. It is always both a pleasure and a pain to look into those emerald green eyes of his. They are so beautiful and unearthly.

"Alicia," he starts. He sounds so serious, I know this can´t be good. "I don´t plan on missing you at all."

I feel as if I fell off my broom right down to the turf of the Quidditch pitch. So he took me all the way into the wilds of Canada for this? Since when was Harry so cruel?

"Listen, I know I should have told you about this earlier..." he says as he reaches for my hand. I back away ready to curse Harry and curse Canada, but the blockhead continues, oblivious to the pain I´m feeling.

"I want some peace and quiet in my life. I am tired of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. I want to be Harry, and this seems just the place to do it."

Damn Canada! Damn log cabin! Damn peace and quiet!

"Anyway..." He actually looks embarrassed now. Good! "It's a large cabin. I am having it built for two with room eventually for a family."

"Good for you" I say neutrally. Maybe he'll find himself a nice, fat Canadian witch with wide hips who will give him plenty of fat Canadian children.

"Don't you mean 'good for us'?" Harry looks back to me with confusion on his face. "I made this for you, too! I wanted to share it with you, share my life, share... children. Eventually. If you like that sort of thing."

While my brain is still trying to find more ways to curse Canada and all things Canadian, I stop abruptly. "What did you say?"

As he tries to take my hand, I actually let him this time. "I know I am asking you for a huge sacrifice, but I think we could be really happy. Together. Here."

I can see his look of uncertainty. It has an almost comical effect in conjunction with his wild hair. I wait to make Wonder Boy stew a little more.

"Well?" His brave smile is being held in place with Spell-O-Tape, but I torture him a moment longer with a pause. Finally even I can't wait any more.

"Oh, Canada!" I throw my arms around him and drop kisses all over his face. I don't think I have ever been so fond of a national anthem in my entire life.


End file.
